2012: How it was supposed to End!
by ThereWillBeBlood
Summary: How 2012 should have ended.


The sun was setting, giving the survivors a beautiful view, after being sealed within the arks for nearly one entire month. Jackson Curtis and his family were leaning on the railing, enjoying the fresh air. By now, the entire world was just one big ocean.

Jackson's daughter, Lily, spoke up.

"When are we gonna go home, daddy?" she said.

"We're gonna find a NEW home somewhere out here, sweetie." said Jackson. "We'll be fine. Don't be scared."

Lily smiled.

"I'm not." she said. "No more pull-ups."

"Nice."

On the bridge, Adrian Helmsley finished a glass of water he had been drinking. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" said his girlfriend, Laura Wilson.

"I knew the Mayans were all lunatics." replied Adrian. "I never believed the world was _really_ gonna end this year. Look for yourself, we're all fine!"

"They also got the date wrong, did they not." said Adrain's British colleague, Professor West. "They said the world was going to end on December 21st, but instead it was just damaged a bit by the end of November."

Carl Anheuser, entered the room, wearing a speedo and goggles. Laura nearly puked.

"What in the name of Christ are you doing, mister Anheuser!?" said Captain Michaels.

"What? The whole world is much hotter now, so I figured that the water should be nice too." said Anheuser. "Wouldn't that be fnatastic, swimming in December."

"Hang on? What date _is_ it, right now?" said Adrian.

Professor West checked his digital watch.

"December 21st." he repied.

"Mister Helmsley! You should see this." said Captain Michaels, pointing at the radar. "There's something in the air."

"Uh-huh? Either it's just one of the choppers, or maybe a plane somehow survied the chaos." said Adrian.

"It's too big too be a plane or a chopper, sir." replied Michaels. He then saw something in the sky. "Oh... My... Sweet... SAVIOR!!!"

Back outside, one of the workers, Tenzin, felt that the ark was vibrating.

"Do you feel that, people?" he yelled.

"Feel what?" said Jackson.

"Dad, it's vibrating." said his son Noah.

"Huh?" said Jackson.

"Daddy, look! Is that santa?!!!" yelled Lily, pointing at the sky.

Floating above the water, was a huge, yellow craft which hung in the air the same way bricks don't. Everybody on the ark stared at this huge object, whatever it was. Then a voice spoke up.

"People of Earth, your attention please. This is Prostetnic Vogon Jeltz of the Galactic Hyperspace Planning Council. As you are probably aware, the plans for the development of the outlying regions of the Galaxy require the building of a hyperspatial express route through your star system. And your planet is one of those scheduled for demolition. The process will take slightly less than two of your Earth minutes. Thank you very much."

At this point, nearly everyone paniced and screamed at the Vogon ship. Observing this, the Vogon turned on his PA again. It said:

"There's no point acting all surprised about it. All the planning charts and demolition orders have been on display at your local planning department in Alpha Centauri for thousands of your Earth years.... Oh, for Heaven's sake, man kind! We even told the Mayans to prepare for the demolition and inform you about it, you know! I'm sorry, but if you can't be bothered to take an interest in local affairs, that's your own lookout."

The ship rised into the clouds. The others screamed as the Curtis family eventually embraced each other, so did Tenzin and his family, as well as Adrian and Laura. Anheuser walked over to Professor West.

"Hug me!" he begged, resulting in the professor running out from the room.

As his ship flotaed away from the planet Earth, the Vogon captain was a bit annoyed.

"Energize the demolition beam!" he said.

Light poured out of a hatchway on the bottom of this huge ship.

"Pah!" muttered the Vogon. "Apathetic bloody planet, I've no sympathy at all."

There was a terrible ghastly silence.  
There was a terrible ghastly noise.  
There was a terrible ghastly silence.

The Vogon Constructor Ship coasted away into the inky starry void. And that'show _2012 _SHOULD have ended!!!


End file.
